So this is the New Year
by sweetumms633
Summary: AU. Meg didn't get on the bus the day it crashed, and is alive and well. New Years during S2. This is in the same AU as two of my other stories Seven Hundred and Fifty Dollars and My Favorite Mistake but you don't need to read those to get this.
1. Chapter 1

The music was pounding by the time Logan and Meg stepped through the door.

"DUDE!" Dick Casablancas came out from nowhere and jumped on top of Logan, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell, man!" Logan yelled, shoving him off. Next to him, Meg laughed, and stuck her hand out, palm down towards Dick.

Stumbling up, Dick grabbed her hand and pressed a messy kiss to it. "You are looking foxy tonight, Meggy. Is the Dick going to get a little of that action?"

Meg rolled her eyes, laughing. "Sorry, no can do tonight Dick. I've got men lined up." She did a little swirl, causing her poofy skirt to flare out.

Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nudged her in. "One of your many minions would like to actually go to the party."

"You just want the liquor."

"It's New Years, baby. And I have got something to celebrate."

By the time they made it to kitchen of the Casablancas' home, Meg thought Logan was already a little drunk. He was laughing, and pulling long gulps from his flask. "Give me your keys!" she said, as her hands began rummaging through his pockets.

"Woah, woman back-off, your boyfriend might get a little mad!"

"Just give me your keys, Logan!" He grinned stupidly at her, before pulling them out. He dangled them in front of her face out her reach and asked, "What are you going to give me for them?"

"She's not giving you anything," Luke said grinning as he wrapped his arms around Meg's waist.

"Hey," she said, leaning up to peck him.

"Hey, you," he replied, nudging his nose to hers.

"Awwww, they're mating! Luke and Meg sitting in a tree." Logan began to sing in a loud voice, twirling around, causing the keys the clang. "First comes love, then comes marriage." He stopped grinning down at them, "No baby carriages though kids!"

Meg smiled at him. "You idiot!" She jumped up, and tried to snatch the keys again, but Logan pulled away. "No baby carriages?" he asked, looking down at her. Meg could see the lucidity in his eyes, and the concern.

"No baby carriages, Echolls. Now give me the keys." Logan handed her the keys, then swooped down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Be good, Ms. Manning." He gave Luke a stern look. "Nothing I would do, all right?" he said, wagging his finger.

"Go get drunk," Meg said shoving him towards the alcohol. "You deserve it, it's about to be a brand new year!" Luke was pulling her the other way, and she let herself be dragged out towards the dance floor. "You better find me at midnight!"

"Like I would want anybody else, babe!" Logan waggled his fingers at her, and then went straight towards the alcohol. If he had to name one thing he loved about a Casablancas party, it was the large and varied supply of alcohol. If he had to name two, it was the hardly dressed girls, who seemed to occupy the place. He let his eyes wander over the crowd, eyeing everyone, trying to decide whom he would ring in the New Year with. The last one had been fucked-up; he needed a new one.

"Hey Logan!" A brunette with big eyes and even bigger boobs sauntered over. "Drink?" She handed him a bottle of Grey goose, her eyes dancing. Logan took the bottle out of her hand and took a deep swig.

"Why thank you," he said saluting her. "I may just have to take this off of your hands."

"You can take anything you want to." The innuendo was clear. Logan was officially a hot commodity again, and he couldn't decide if he liked it. Staring down at her big breasts, he took another large gulp of the liquor and grinned. "I'll keep that in mind…" his voice trailed off as he tried to remember her name.

"Valerie." She pouted a bit, turning her head to the side. "You didn't remember?"

Logan laughed. "Valerie. And the head tilt, not quite there yet. But I'll look for you later" He nodded to her again, and then began to weave his way through the crowd, his hand still grasping the bottle. He wasn't sure when it happened, but boobs, big boobs, didn't seem to do it for him anymore. He tried not to think about what that really meant, and just took it as his tastes changing as he grew older. Maybe Valerie could be the one to change his mind, she was cute enough.

"Dude." Another arm clasped his shoulder, and he turned to see Duncan leaning against a counter, obviously tipsy, Veronica standing next to him, her lips thin.

"DK! What's up?" He high-fived him, then gave a Veronica a salute. "You guys having fun?"

"Oh, Loads," Veronica replied sarcastically. "What could be more fun than a bunch of drunk 09ers's puking all over themselves?"

"The puking doesn't start for a while," Duncan said wisely. He noticed the bottle in Logan's hand, and grabbed it. "Sweet, where did you find this? They had cheap stuff over here." He took a deep swallow, and closed his eyes.

"Lone wolves, we get all the good stuff."

"Isn't that something Dick came up with?" Veronica asked.

Logan grinned. "He makes sense sometimes." He leaned against the counter on Duncan's other side, and they began to companionably drink, watching the people mill around them.

It was nice, standing her with Duncan. After that night at Meg's, things had went back to normal between them. There had been playstation, a couple parties, and somehow, it was like the summer had never happened. Veronica had taken longer. Logan didn't really think about the night things finally ended between them, at least on his side. God knows she had quit long before. He didn't go back to that bar again, even if the music rocked. "Want some," he said, waving the bottle in Veronica's face.

Veronica scrunched her nose up. "I think I'll pass."

"C'mon babe, you said you were going to try tonight." Duncan gave her a pleading smile, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Remember?"

"I said I would be polite, not that I would binge drink," she snapped. "Why did you think that would magically change?"

Logan bit his lip trying not to laugh. _Same old Veronica_. "All right kids, I'm just gonna mosey on out." He eyed a bottle sitting behind Veronica and leaned over her, his lips nearly brushing her forehead.

"Get off me Logan," she snapped, shoving at him.

"Tequila!" he replied grinning, and waving the bottle. "You can keep that," he said nodding to the vodka, "Jose and I are going to have a rocking good time."

"You and Jose are going to take it easy."

Logan turned and grinned. "My angel"

"My knight," Meg replied dryly. She smiled at Duncan and Veronica. "Hey you guys."

Duncan grinned and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. "How are you, Meg?"

Meg shifted away, moving closer to Logan. "Great. Having fun, Veronica?"

Veronica smiled, the first real smile Logan had seen. "Like a regular fiesta over here!"

Meg laughed. "So I see. I just wanted to get this one," she jabbed Logan in the chest, "to get something from his jacket for me."

"But I left that somewhere in front," Logan whined looking at her.

"Please," she mouthed batting her eyelashes.

"Bitch," he mouthed back before smacking her ass. "And I get more of those later, you owe me. C'mon DK."

"The lipsticks in you front pocket!" she yelled as he began to walk away. He flicked her off and kept walking, dragging Duncan behind him. She saw them separate in the crowd.

"He's such a jackass," Veronica said.

"We love him that way," Meg replied, taking Logan's old spot. She took a sip out of her drink and looked around. "I don't even know half the people here."

"I don't think Dick does either." Veronica shook her head. "What's the point of this anyway? It's stupid."

"That's the point, Veronica. To get drunk and get stupid." She jolted back as a brunette slammed into her. "Watch it!"

"Watch yourself," the girl replied nastily, before walking away.

Meg reached behind her to grab some paper towels, cleaning the liquor off her hands. "What was that about?"

"She wants in your boyfriend's pants," Veronica said lightly staring straight ahead.

"She wants in Luke's pants?" Meg asked confusedly.

"No, Logan's." Veronica's piercing eyes were suddenly boring into Meg. "You're with Logan."

"No I'm not." Meg replied. "I've been dating Luke since October."

"But you're always with Logan."

"And you're always with Wallace. So?"

"Yeah but its Logan. He' s not capable of a platonic relationship. He's too needy."

"Stop being a bitch Veronica."

Veronica pulled back stung. "What? No, you just don't know Logan."

"No, you just don't know him. So stop being a bitch, and get the stick out of your ass, you're making everyone else depressed." Meg smiled inwardly as she stared at the shocked expression on her face. _Serves you right, you witch_ she thought, proud of herself.

Veronica pressed her lips together firmly, before saying coolly, "Look Meg, I get that you are still mad at me…"

"No Veronica, I get that you are mad at me. Forget it, I'll tell Logan I tried to be nice." She shoved away from the counter, and shook her head. "Let it go, Veronica, everyone else has."

Seething, Veronica turned around and began weaving her way to the crowd. A drunken guy slammed into her, causing her to stumble. "Shit," she mumbled, picking herself off the ground. She stood up, brushing off her skirt, and saw Duncan, vodka bottle still in hand, talking to a laughing Pam Macy.

"Duncan?" He turned towards her and a grin spread across his face. Veronica could see the pissed off expression spreading across Pam's face at the same time, and felt some of the tension in her lift. She reached for his outstretched hand, and let him pull her towards him.

"Hey Veronica!" Pam's voice was incredibly fake, but Veronica ignored her.

"Where'd you go?" she murmured into Duncan's chest.

"Just wandering. Didn't think you wanted to."

"Oh," she replied quietly.

"I was trying to talk Duncan into going for an alcohol run. He' s the only one with a good fake, and the taste to get something good." Pam smiled at Duncan, leaning in. "Please Duncan?"

Duncan shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, but somebody else has to drive."

"I will," Pam said cheerily.

"That okay with you babe," he asked, pressing a kiss to Veronica's head. Veronica knew she had two choices. She could say no, and he would stay and sulk. Or she could let him go and be miserable here at the party by herself. Duncan's bottle clunked against her arm, and she realized she had a third option.

"Give me the bottle," she said, pulling out his arms.

"What?" he asked surprised.

She stuck her arm into the crowd and grabbed Cassidy's shoulder. "Hey Cassidy!"

Cassidy blushed and smiled. "Hey Veronica, Hey Duncan, Hey Pam."

"What's up Beaver?" Duncan patted him on the shoulder then looked down at his girlfriend. "Veronica?"

"Cassidy is going to make me a drink with your vodka, and I am going to go about being a teenager."

Duncan smiled. "You want me to stay?"

"No, go." She smiled coolly at Pam. "I trust you." She pulled him down and kissed him possessively. "I'll see you in a bit." She waved, then grabbed Cassidy's hand and began dragging him to the bar. "What are you going to make me?"

"This really isn't my thing," Cassidy said nervously. "Logan usually makes the drinks."

"Well I don't want Logan," Veronica snapped. Cassidy took at step back, and Veronica wanted to slap herself. "Sorry. There just seems to be a lot of Logan Echolls love tonight."

"Well his name was cleared."

"What?" Veronica stared at Cassidy in surprise. "When?"

"Last week. Some new evidence was procured, and Logan was cleared."

Veronica hadn't really looked at Logan's case since that stupid night; it was punishment for dragging her down to that bar, making her cry and ignoring her in the weeks after. Veronica still didn't understand why he had done it. Understanding Logan wasn't her job anymore though, Meg had made that much clear.

"Well then make me a drink in honor of him."

"You're drinking to Logan," Cassidy asked confused.

"I'm drink to anything," Veronica retorted, and she took a swig of the bottle in her hands. Bile rose up in her throat but she gasped and swallowed it down. _This was normal, wasn't it?_

"Sexy. Real sexy." Logan rolled his eyes at the antics of the girls in front of him. His estimation of his net appeal going up was apparently an understatement. Four girls, in barely there skirts were currently grinding up against one another and beckoning him over. He must have matured at some point; he wasn't even tempted by the group.

"Not jumping in?" Meg piped up from next to him.

Logan smirked at her. "I will if you will." Meg looked over at the girls.

One of them had dropped to her knees, her face lost in the thrusts of the other girls' pelvises. "No thanks." She watched them dance for a few more moments, before they noticed her and began to pout. Someone yelled something at her, and they moved away as a group.

"They don't seem to like you," Logan observed dryly.

"Apparently I'm the bitch that's stringing you along."

"My balls are in your purse?"

"And I've tied them up with pretty pink string," Meg replied chirpily.

"I'm hot again, what can I say?"

"You can start by telling Veronica that we're not together."

"What?" Logan turned to look at Meg. "Why would she think that?"

"Apparently you're too needy to just be friends with someone."

Logan snorted. "She has a way with words."

"She's a bitch," Meg replied. "A self-centered, controlling, horrible person."

"Ouch, harsh words from Neptune's resident Glenda." The smile slipped from his face when he saw her expression. "Meg, she sometimes says the wrong things. She's a good person, she deals with things differently."

Meg laughed. "Will you ever stop defending her?"

"Probably not," Logan replied quietly. "Making up for all the times I didn't before."

Meg grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "We make our beds."

"And we lie in them. But it doesn't mean I don't still care about my old sheets."

Meg sighed and pressed her lips to his cheek. "You need to shave," she murmured.

"And here I thought women liked the rugged thing."

"You practically have bad-boy imprinted on your forehead. I'm pretty sure people think you have debauched me."

"I haven't?" Logan put his hand to his cheeks. "All right, bedroom right now. We need to make this official."

"Back off Echolls." Luke wrapped his arm around Meg's waist from behind. "I just told Shelly we were together, and she laughed." Luke gave his girlfriend a worried expression. "Are you that out of my league?"

"I'm just so pretty," Logan said, fluttering his eyelashes. Meg shot Logan a glare and he laughed. "It's all right Luke, most people would pick the bad boy, but Meg's still keeping it clean."

Meg tried to shove Logan again but he backed away hands in the air. "I've sobered up, so need to find some more liquor. And maybe those girls…tell them I got my balls back."

"Just don't ruin the ribbon," Meg replied, batting her eyelashes the same way Logan had done moments earlier. "You look good in pink. So pretty."

"Are you mocking me woman?" Logan growled taking a step towards her.

"My boyfriend can beat you up!" Meg yelled, hiding behind Luke's back.

"This is why people don't believe we're dating," Luke said dryly, his arms hanging at his sides. Meg wrapped her arm around Luke's waist and pulled him back, until his face was right next to hers. "You're jealous?"

Luke grinned. "Of course." She grabbed his face and pulled him towards her, kissing him with all she had.

Logan stood there smirking stupidly. "You kids have fun!"

Luke gave him a thumbs up sign as he pulled Meg around and dipped her backwards, their lips never breaking contact. Logan smiled watching as they flopped onto a couch still making out. It was nice to see Meg so happy, and with such a good guy. There were few people he would trust her with, but Luke was one of them. He could see them being happy; happier than he and Meg would have been. He was just too much of an Echolls, he didn't want to taint her. That and the little issue that he was still drawn to that little bitchy detective he used to date.

"Looking for a conquest?"

Logan shook out of his thoughts and looked surprised as Veronica appeared. She hadn't spoken to him in months, not since the night at the bar, unless Duncan was there as well. He had become a blank spot in her world, something she looked through, not at. "Clean place to sit actually."

She let out a light laugh, and took a sip of the drink in her hand. Logan watched in amusement as she coughed delicately, trying to get the drink down. "What the hell are you drinking?" he asked.

"Don't know. Cassidy made it."

"Beav? Yeah, okay, give me that." He snatched the drink out of her hand, and took a sip. Holding down the urge to gag, he looked at her incredulously. "Are you sure he didn't just puke in a cup, this is disgusting."

"It is? I wasn't sure…" She trailed off, looking away. Logan could imagine how awkward this was for her, not knowing something.

"C'mon," he said, prodding her back. "I'll make you something good." They wound their way around the kitchen until they reached the bar. Logan surveyed the array of bottles lying on the table before looking at her. "Sweet, salty or sour?"

"You have that much skill," Veronica asked sardonically. "Maybe you do have a future after all."

Logan only smirked in response, looking at her pointedly. "Sweet," she said finally, hoisting herself onto the counter.

"Sweet," Logan drawled, as he began grabbing bottles. "Not really you, is it?"

"Well you're being helpful, so it must be opposite day," Veronica retorted. Logan smirked again, and gave her a wink before grabbing another bottle. "Speaking of," Veronica said.

"Speaking of what?" Logan replied, distracted. "Opposite day, vomit, me being a jack-ass, you being a bitch."

Veronica couldn't help but laugh. "No, you drinking."

Logan's eyes shot up. "Are you really going to lecture me right now?"

Veronica pulled back. "I don't lecture." Logan let out a snort, as he continued to make her drink. "Okay well." She clamped her lips shut, composed herself then asked, "Where did your ankle monitor go?"

"The friendly people at the Balboa County Sheriff's department took it off for me yesterday."

Veronica held in her surprised gasp. "You're cleared?"

"Yeah and you get a new car." Logan reached over her to grab the forgotten vodka bottle. He took a deep swig from it, and offered it to her. She shook her head in response and stared him down.

"A new car? How did you know I got a new car?" Logan gave her a knowing smirk, and her lips compressed again.

"My dad helped your case."

"The lady wins a prize!" Logan took the bottle of cherries sitting next to Veronica's elbow, and began pouring the sweet syrup into the glass. "Your father _was _my case," he said, shooting a glance at her stern face. "And you really need to stop pressing your lips together; you look like one of the witches of Eastwick." He flashed another smile at her, and Veronica felt her lips soften. Rubbing her finger over them self-consciously, she watched Logan finish the drink. With a flourish, he presented it to her, his heels clicking together. "My lady," he said, bowing to her.

Veronica took the glass from his hands and took a sip. Her face lit up in appreciation. "This is actually good."

"I know," Logan replied smugly. "I'm a man of many talents."

Veronica didn't try to repress her laughter this time. "So."

"So," he replied. He reached behind him fumbling, before his hands grasped the tequila.

He took a deep drink and leaned back.

"It's a little disturbing that you can tell the bottle by its shape."

Logan didn't turn his face as he replied, "Man of many talents Mars, man of many talents."

Veronica hopped off the table, and attempted to mimic Logan's lean. He did everything so gracefully, all lean lines, and smooth steps. Being with Logan was like being with a perfectly bred cat; he was beautiful and he knew it.

"Whenever you're done perusing."

Veronica shot Logan a look. "Perusing? Do you sit around all day and study the dictionary?"

"Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays," he retorted. For a moment they were both transported back to before Lilly's death, when one Kane would be gone on alcohol runs, the other hooking up with someone neither wanted to know about, and it would just be Logan and Veronica sitting at the counter trading sarcastic insults.

Logan clunked his bottle lightly against Veronica's head. "As fun as this has been."

"Leaving so soon?" Veronica couldn't help but feel the loss of contact between them.

"Midnight comes and I still need to find someone to kiss."

Veronica blinked, surprised that something was welling behind them. Logan noticed, and shoved her lightly. "So a drunk Veronica is an emotional Veronica. This could be fun."

Veronica laughed. "Dream on Echolls."

"I always do." He pulled away from the counter and faced her, his body shielding her from the rest of the room. "Tell your father I said thanks again." He began to move away then stopped. "Don't drink that too fast, and uh- don't put it down."

Something flared up in Veronica's eyes. "What your stupid cronies decided another round of GHB would be fun? Is that how you're going to get your girl at midnight?"

Logan stuck his hands up. "Just giving some advice. Blame me Veronica, its' what you do best." He shook his head and leaned over her, so his breath hit her face causing her toes to curl. "Make a new year's resolution, Veronica. Try not to be such a bitch."

"Try not to be such a jack-ass," she retorted. There was no more play in either of their voices as they glared at one another.

Logan surprised her by smiling. "I'm working on it Mars. Happy Holidays."


	2. Chapter 2

Meg couldn't stop laughing. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, the knowledge that Logan was free, or the amazing man with his arm wrapped around her waist. Maybe it was all three, it didn't matter, and she was having the time of her life.

"Meg?" Luke's voice was the perfect blend of amusement and concern, and it just made her laugh harder. "Meg, you alright?"

"Peaches," she replied, leaning over to kiss him. They were standing with a bunch of his baseball buddies as she did her best to avoid the crowd of girls she had once called her friends. Instead of being friends with that "homicidal maniac, like-father-like-son" Logan, she was with poor, sweet, innocent Logan, who no one had stood by. Meg wasn't sure how it had happened, but suddenly, she was a martyr again. People couldn't stop talking about how Meg hadn't changed; she'd only seen what others couldn't. The end result were rumors of her and Logan, Meg becoming the pretty pretty princess, and Veronica as the biggest bitch in school again, this time for turning her back on Logan. In total, it drove Meg insane. Damn was it funny though.

Luke gave her another concerned look. "You done with this," he asked, trying to grab the cup out of her hands.

Meg snatched it away, and leaned back on him, letting him catch her weight. "I am having a blast. I haven't been this free in forever!" She threw her arms back and closed her eyes, swaying to the music.

"Baby? Meg, babe, you're too drunk." Meg could hear the worry in Luke's voice, as his hands grasped her waist tighter. He was lifting her up, holding her against him, and Meg was surprised to feel how strong he was. She let her eyes stay shut for another moment, then stood up, and grabbed his face. Luke gave her a concerned look, his eyes warm, so intensely focused. Meg felt her heart clench, staring at him, wondering how she had ever looked past him, thinking of Cole, of Duncan, and seeing how much more Luke was. Luke was saying something, his arm sliding under her knees to pick her up, and she let him, allowing his voice to pass over her, his calm soothing voice.

"Luke," she asked, her hand cradling his cheek.

"Yeah?" They had reached the couch, and he sat down, still holding her is his lap. "Do you need to throw up, or some water?"

"No I don't need to throw up," Meg shouted indignantly. She suddenly realized how drunk she was and let out a little giggle. "Sorry." She struggled to sit up, pulling her legs onto the floor, and wrapping her arm around Luke's neck. Luke was still staring at her and she suddenly felt shy, didn't want to say what she was thinking. Holding her breath, she pushed her face into his neck. She held it for a second, letting the warmth of his neck and the scratchy stubble of his jaw rub against her. "I love you," she whispered, almost hoping he didn't hear her.

"What?" Luke pulled her forward, his hand bracing her back. "Meg, you're drunk, you'll regret it tomorrow."

"I love you," she replied more firmly. Luke opened his mouth to say something, but she covered his mouth with her hand. "I'm not drunk, I'm going to remember this tomorrow, and I am not going to regret it. I'm not going to regret you." She felt her voice catching, and turned away slightly, staring at the drunken girls and tripping boys, the people she had grown up around, the people who had stopped growing up.

"What about Logan?" Meg looked at Luke in surprise. "Logan is my best friend." She felt the words slip so easily from her mouth. It was true, he was the first best friend she had ever truly had, someone to share all her secrets with, and hold her hand when she was scared. Logan loved her without reservation, but he wasn't in love with her. "He's just my friend."

"So you guys have slumber parties and paint each other's nails?" Luke's voice was light, but it had a note of uncertainty.

"No sleepovers, but he has painted my nails." Meg bent down and kissed him again, letting her cheek rest against his. "We're just friends." Her voice gave out to a whisper. She felt Luke's body shift, and her body fell backwards. Luke's face loomed over her, blocking her view of everything else. His face was more serious that she had ever seen it, and she felt her stomach recoiling. This was what Duncan looked like, when he had ended things. Instead of her loving sweet boyfriend, he was someone else entirely. Her voice caught in her throat; she didn't even have the guts to speak, but she pushed through. "Luke?"

"I love you too." His voice was strong and calm, as it had always been. "I love you too Meg."

Meg felt tears coursing down her face, even as a huge smile covered her face. Luke grinned, and then bent down, kissing her. She felt his weight fall on her, and for the first time, in a very long time, Meg felt like the Glenda Logan accused her of being. Happy, secure and in love.

Logan shrugged his shoulders again, trying to regain the joy he had felt at the beginning of the night. A run-in with Veronica always wore him down, made him feel like his edges were sticking out. His eyes scanned the room again. There was Madison, alternately bitching and flirting with Dick; Casey with the usual bevy of women in his lap; Beaver laughing on the couch with some kid from the baseball team. There were all of them; his crew, his friends, the people who had stuck with him, despite all the shit that had happened in the last year. Who followed him because of his star power, because of what he knew he was capable of. They didn't even manage to get to him the way _she _ did. What was it that Meg had said, about her burrowing under the skin? He could see her across the room, talking with some basketball guy. Logan suddenly realized he hadn't seen Wallace in awhile; maybe that's why she had been so prickly, so hard to please. He shut his eyes briefly, than took another sip from the bottle. No more making excuses for her, New Year new people new obsession. Just no more Veronica Mars.

As he brushed past another group of people, a hand shot out to grab his. Logan turned to see Valerie standing there, grinning, without a pout, or a head tilt. Her chest was thrust forward, and when she noticed him glancing down her grin only got bigger. "How's it going Logan?"

"Better," Logan replied, taking a quick sip of his drink. "You?"

"Still working on who to ring in the New Year with. Interested?"

"What happened to the coy pouting?" Logan questioned, a smirk blooming on his face.

"I thought it was your thing, but then realized it really wasn't mine." Valerie stuck her hand on her hip. "So?"

"So what?" Logan drawled, taking his time now as he looked over her body. The lush curves that had seemed too much before were looking better and better.

"Interested?" Her voice had somehow managed to become huskier, and Logan felt himself moving closer to her.

"I'm at least curious," he replied. His interest was pulled away when he noticed Meg and Luke making out on the couch. They looked more intense than he had ever seen them before, and he felt a twinge of worry. He trusted Luke though, so he tried not to laugh as he watched Meg pull Luke down closer to her, unaware of all her viewers.

Valerie noticed Logan's attention had wavered, and turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh," she said coolly, turning back to look at him. She shoved him lightly with her fingertips. "You get one more chance Echolls," she said coolly, before literally sashaying away.

Logan watcher her go, appreciative of the way her butt swayed back and forth.

"Could you be more obvious," a voice crisply asked from besides him.

"Ms. Mars," Logan acknowledged, not even turning towards her. "I'd hoped our last conversation was it for the evening."

"One can't always get what they want," Veronica replied, her voice slightly slurring.

"Are you drunk?" Logan asked incredulously, before grabbing her glass. "You've barely finished half!" Veronica grinned at him goofily, and Logan couldn't help but laugh. "Jesus Veronica, I thought you were a light weight but this is ridiculous."

She grinned up at him. "You're fun when you laugh." She pondered that a moment, and let her hand lay on his chest. "Well only if you aren't doing something morally stupid or reckless. _Then_ you're funny."

"You're lecturing me while drunk," Logan asked, amused.

"It's what I do best," Veronica replied, giving him a little salute

"Okay Mars." Logan lifted her hand off his chest and placed it on the wall besides them. "You have fun tonight, go easy on the punch." He started to move away, but stopped when Veronica grabbed his arm. She began to wobble, forcing Logan to grab her and lean against the wall.

"You can't be this drunk," Logan snapped. "It was half a glass of punch."

"Actually 3 and a half, " Veronica replied. "Casey made me more."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You don't trust me making you a drink, but Casey Gant is trustworthy?"

"He likes kool-aid," Veronica replied grinning.

"Glad to hear it," Logan said, scanning the room. He didn't want to leave her alone, but there was no way he was going to baby-sit his ex-girlfriend on New Year's Eve. He caught sight of Beaver out of the corner of his eye. "BEAV!"

Cassidy whirled around and hurried over to Logan. "Hey man, what's up?"

"You want to hang out with Veronica for a bit?"

"Uh, I don't know…" Cassidy trailed off, looking uncomfortably at Veronica, who was swaying.

"Oh yay, Cassidy!" Veronica smiled happily, and gave him a huge hug.

Logan laughed at the uncomfortable expression on Cassidy's face. "All right man see you later… I have to go find someone." Ignoring Cassidy's pleas and Veronica's giggling, Logan determinedly got himself lost in the crowd. He figured Duncan would find Veronica or maybe Wallace. She wasn't his responsibility. Finding Valerie and having some fun were.

He got annoyed fifteen minutes later when he couldn't find Valerie or any other hot chick. When did a Casablancas party let him down for easy ass? Logan found Dick hanging out with a few other buddies. "Hey, where'd all the girls go?"

"Dancing in the living room. There are some fine classy ladies in there."

"Classy ladies? Dick, there are no classy ladies here. I want to get with some skanky girl."

"Well your ex is getting wild in the living room, you can hit that.

"What?" Logan asked perplexed. "Which ex?"

"Ronnie. Damn can she move." Logan turned to look in the direction Dick was facing and was met with the site of Veronica bee-bopping around, her arms around Casey Gant's neck. Logan caught her eye, and she waved gaily at him, motioning him to come over.

He laughed so hard tears came to his eyes, as he watched Veronica thrust her butt out as "My Humps" came on. She shouted something dragging Beaver towards her.

"The Beav's doing well for himself."

Logan grabbed Dick neck, and ruffled his hair. "Watch out for her, will you?"

"Hell yeah. This is going to be a sweet new year!" Dick high-fived Logan and wandered back into the living room. Logan shook his head, and moved in the opposite direction. Beaver had obviously failed at watching Veronica, and Dick really couldn't be trusted. He knew Veronica wouldn't want him watching after her, so he figured it was necessary to find Duncan. His eyes wandered the mass of people in front of him, and he wanted to groan. Yeah, if he couldn't find one hot chick, how was he going to find Duncan?

Twenty minutes later he was beginning to get pissed off. He made another round of the rooms, and was surprised to find Veronica leaning against a table, swatting away Dick's arm.

"No Dick, I want to dance!" she slurred, shoving his arm away.

"Promised Logan Ronnie. You need to behave. But if you want to behave on your knees Dick's all for that." Dick leered at Veronica and pulled her body closer to his.

"Thanks Dick." Logan slammed his arm down on Dick's shoulder, causing him to jump back.

"Yeah sure thing, you can watch after her now. Don't say I didn't do a great job."

Logan shoved him hard. "Yeah you're a regular knight in shining armor."

Dick saluted Logan, shot Veronica another look, and wandered off again.

Veronica pulled from the table again, and stumbled. "Woah babe." Logan grabbed her around the waist, and pushed her back towards the table.

"Get off me, Logan." Veronica shoved Logan, using all of her body weight. He caught her again, and pushed her back.

"How much did you have to drink Veronica, do you remember?"

"A bottle." Logan felt his heartbeat slow down.

"So you actually drank a lot," he confirmed.

"Yeah. It's normal." She swayed. She suddenly grabbed his face, forcing him to stare her in the eyes. "This _is_ normal, right Logan?"

Logan pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and tried to smile. "I think that normal is whatever you want it to be."

She smiled softly, then nuzzled her face into his neck, hot breaths of air causing his body to twitch. "Normal?" she whispered, brushing her lips on the underside of his throat.

"No, not normal." Logan pushed her away, then was forced to grab for her when she stumbled. "Cheating on Duncan is not normal Veronica. You'll regret it in the morning." He stared at the love of his life, lips swollen, blonde wisps in her face, and wanted nothing more than to shove her up against the wall and make love to her, just so they could have one untainted memory for once.

"But you said I could make normal." Her voice was petulant, and she reached for him again, rubbing her face against his. "I like it scruffy," she moaned, pressing herself further into him.

Logan shut his eyes tightly trying to memorize the feeling of her body held against his. Taking a shuddering breath, he grabbed her upper arms and pushed her away again. "I'm not normal," he said firmly, staring into her eyes. "Veronica, look at me." Veronica's glazed eyes focused on him, and she smiled a goofy smile. "I'm not normal, remember? Duncan's your normal."

Her eyes began to fill with tears, and Logan's heart clenched. He wanted to kiss the tears away, tell her he loved her, and just be with her for once. To be selfish. But he knew in the ending, it would just be another regret on her part, and another reason to turn to bottle on his. "I'm you're favorite mistake, right?"

He held his breath waiting for her response, but she said nothing, tears still brimming in her eyes. Finally one tear broke free, and began its descent down her face. Logan couldn't help but brush it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Shit I've been looking for you everywhere!" Logan broke away from Veronica at the sound of Duncan's voice.

"She's down for the count DK, you might want to take her home."

Duncan smiled at his girlfriend, pushing the hair out of her face. "What happened to you babe?" Veronica didn't respond still staring at Logan, never breaking eye contact.

Duncan looked at Logan. "Is there a reason she's crying?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't let her dance anymore. You know about Veronica and control."

Duncan snorted, then wrapped his arm around Veronica's shoulders. "C'mon baby, lets get you home. You had fun didn't you?"

Veronica seemed to break from her trance suddenly, and burst out, "It was the wrong song."

Logan and Duncan both looked at her confused. "What babe?" Duncan asked.

"You played me the wrong song," Veronica repeated, her eyes less glazed, focused squarely on Logan. "It wasn't about mistakes."

"What is she talking about?" Duncan asked, but Logan ignored him.

"You're not even giving me that Veronica?" Logan couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. Leave it to Veronica to let the bitch out even while drunk.

"No. You aren't. You never were. It was the wrong song."

Duncan's standing in between them, looking back and forth at his best friend and his girlfriend. "What is going on?"

"What song?" Logan asked.

Veronica shook her head, and darted a glance at Duncan, who was watching her, anger in his face. She pressed her lips together and began to turn around, but Logan grabbed her arm. He felt Duncan shoving him, but he pushed him away and asked again, "What song Veronica?"

She let out a shaky breath and began to sing softly, "If it makes you happy, it can't be that ba-aaa-ad. If it makes you happy, then why the hell are you so sad?" Logan smiled at her lilting voice. "Thought you didn't like Sheryl."

"She speaks the truth," Veronica replied softly.

"Does it make you happy?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Duncan snapped, still perplexed.

They both ignored him, focused on one another. "Yes."

Logan smiled. "But sad?"

"Yes."

Logan shook his head. "Veronica fucking Mars."

Veronica tilted her head at him. "What does that mean, anyway?" She tried to grab for Logan but missed falling backwards. Two sets of arms reached out and caught her. She tried to guess which pair she liked more, which pair was her lovers, which pair her stability. They all felt like the same thing. Duncan was standing behind her, and roughly pulled her away from Logan, holding her flush against his body.

"She's drunk Logan," he warned, glaring at his best friend.

"I never would have guessed," Logan quipped. He pushed the blonde curl that was hanging into her face. Leaning down, he looked her squarely in the eye and said, "It means that you are one of a kind and you never cease to amaze."

"Oh," she breathed still staring at him. She tried to get her hands out of Duncan's hands but she couldn't. "I wanna stay," she whispered.

"We need to go babe, you're drunk."

"Can't go home, dad'll kill me."

"We'll go back to my place," Duncan soothed, wrapping another arm around her. He gave Logan a brief glance full of warning, and Logan responded with a little bow.

"I don't want to sleep with you," Veronica said, and she seemed to be repeating herself because she said it even louder again.

Logan coughed, trying to cover his laugh. "I'm uh, going to go mingle. You two love birds have fun."

Veronica looked at him with tear filled eyes, before breaking into tears. "I don't wanna," she wailed. Logan shrugged. DK's problem now; she always had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg found Logan sitting on a lounge chair outside an hour later. "Partied out," she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Something like that," Logan replied.

Meg watched him take another long drink from his flask. His hands were holding the flask almost lovingly, and she knew in an instant what had happened. "What did Veronica do now?"

"Nothing." Logan's voice was quiet, and she could barely hear him over the loud music pouring from the house.

"That _bitch_," Meg seethed. "When I get my hands on her, I'm going to kick her ass, No more cheerful little conversations, I'm just going to –" Her words were cut off as Logan grabbed her, and pulled her against him.

"Calm down Manning, that was a genuine nothing." He smiled down at her, one of his real smiles, that other people rarely saw. "It's going to be a new year in five minutes, I just wanted a few moments to remember the last."

Meg closed her mouth and leaned her head against his chest. "It's been a weird year."

"You could say that. As much as I wish-" Logan shut his eyes briefly, and took a slow breath. "As much as I wish some things hadn't happened, it all worked out, didn't it."

"You mean for all the bad, some good came out of it all?"

"Yeah, the silver lining in the cloud and what not."

"Do you know every cliché?" Meg sat up and looked Logan in the eye. "In the worst of all possible worlds, the best of all possible things happened."

"Only Glenda would quote Voltaire at a moment like this. Nerd." Logan pushed her lightly.

"I paraphrased Candide, Logan, a very different thing. Neanderthal." They smiled at each other for a moment, before Meg leaned up impulsively and kissed Logan's cheek. "Thanks for being my best friend Logan."

"You too," Logan whispered back. He stretched his arms out behind him and leaned back. "You haven't, you know, told anyone about our BFF activities, have you?"

"You mean how you paint her toe nails?" Luke's voice surprised them. He stood behind their chair and smiled at Logan. "She blabbing it all over town, your rep's shot." He slapped Logan on the back. "Didn't know you had it in you, Logan!"

Logan glared angrily at Meg. "How many people did you tell?"

"Only Luke!" Meg protested, laughing. At Logan's irritated expression, she let out another giggle. "Oh, come on Logan, its cute. You are a sweet guy. Just like Luke."

Logan's eyes got big and he turned to Luke with an evil grin. "She has your balls too, doesn't she?" he asked gleefully.

"Only once," Luke protested. "Well twice. Okay C'mon, she looks you in the eye, she wiggles those toes, what are you supposed to do?"

By now, Meg had dissolved into giggles, rolling around on the chair. Wiping tears from her eyes, she grinned at the boys. "I'm just too pretty," she announced, her voice squeaking with laughter. Logan and Luke looked at her for a moment, then in one fluid motion lifted her. Luke grabbed her arms, while Logan held her feet. "Hey! Hey what are you guys doing?" The boys just laughed, and began swinging her as they brought her closer to the pool.

"No!" shrieked Meg, still laughing. "My hair, my clothes!" When neither boy seemed particularly interested, she began wrestling around. "If I go in, I'm taking you with me!"

"Go ahead and try," Logan said with a grin.

"Woah, are you guys throwing Meg in the pool?" Cassidy had popped up out of nowhere and was standing near them.

"Yes they are," Meg yelled. "Help me!"

"Uh…" Cassidy darted a quick look at Logan's face. Logan only winked at him.

"Cassidy!" Meg yelled as Luke and Logan began to swing her again.

"Have fun baby," Luke said, leaning down to kiss her quickly. Meg tightened her grip around Luke's wrists in response. A second later, she was in the pool, having dragged Luke in with her.

Her head popped out of the water, her curls stuck to her face. "You jerk," she laughed, punching Luke in the chest. "But at least I got you."

"Like you could really pull me in," Luke replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"WOO, sexy Meggy!" Dick had come out of the house, along with what seemed like most of the party, who were all staring down at her. Meg clung to Luke tighter as he saluted Dick. "Sweet party Dick!"

"Thanks man!" Dick punched Logan in the shoulder. "What's that phrase about Rome and doing shit?"

"When in Rome?" Logan replied sardonically.

"Yeah that one." Turning around, he made a grand sweeping motion. "When in Rome people!" he yelled. In a quick move, he shoved Pam Macy in the water.

"DICK!" she shrieked when she came up spluttering. She was surrounded by more splashes as thirty some people began jumping into the water.

"You coming, Echolls?" Dick asked, as he made the leap.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, then caught site of Valerie wearing a pale pink shirt that was quickly becoming see through. She waved at him, and he nodded, before neatly diving in the pool, and swimming towards her. She didn't say anything as her arms wrapped around him.

"Fancy meeting you here," he murmured. Her giggle grated on him, but he took a quick look down at her ample chest and smiled.

"It's 11:59, " someone yelled, and everyone began to cheer. Logan allowed Valerie to use him as a float as he looked around, catching sight of Meg and Luke already making out; Dick and Madison bickering even as her legs were wrapped around him; couples kissing and splashing, everyone yelling. He couldn't find Veronica or Duncan, and it felt weird to ring in a New Year with either of them around. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done anything important without at least one of them around. But Meg was waving as the two swam over, and Valerie was making fervent attempts to grab his face. Someone began chanting, and as the numbers dwindled down to zero, he smiled. Not his real smile, but the classic Logan Echolls grin, one he hadn't felt like using in a long time. Valerie laughed, and he let himself be pulled down. It wasn't a great kiss, it wasn't even a good kiss. But as he let his hands roam over her body, water splashing around him, people cheering, he had to admit, it was the first fun kiss he'd had in a long time. Meg was tugging on him from behind, and he vaguely heard Dick cheering his name, but he kept going. He was young, he was hot, and he was going to get laid tonight. It was a good fucking New Year.


End file.
